companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rear Echelon Troops
|upkeep = |prereq = |production_struc = Barracks |reinforce_cost = |health = |armor = |firing range = |infantry_type = |weapon = 4x M1 Carbine |speed = |num_slots = 2 |num_products =6 |produces =''' Razor Wire''' * Builds a fence of barbed wire, which infantry cannot pass through * Free * Takes 7 second for each laid wire ' Tank Trap' * Builds an obstacle that blocks all except the heaviest of vehicles from passing * Provides to infantry standing nearby * Free * Takes 9 seconds for each tank trap. ' Fighting Position' * Defensive Structure that can be upgraded with a heavy machine gun for * Garrisons a single Infantry Squad and provides * Garrisoned Rear Echelon Troops gain a rifle grenade for long range bombardment * Has and medium resistance to small arms * to build * Takes 16 seconds to build ' Munitions Cache' * Build on a standard owned connect flag to generate an additional per minute * Has and is vulnerable to small arms * Takes 20 seconds to build ' Fuel Cache' * Build on a standard owned connect flag to generate an additional per minute * Has and is vulnerable to small arms * Takes 20 seconds to build ' M7 Light Anti-Vehicle Mine' * Deals 80 damage and temporarily reduces mobility * Costs to place * Takes 8 seconds to place |num_abilities = 4 |abilities = ' Repair' * Restores HP to any Building, Bridge, or Vehicle * Costs nothing ' M23 Smoke Screen Grenade' * Provides smoke cover after detonation * Requires Grenade Package unlock from Barracks * Costs ' Wire Cutters' * Used to cut through barbed wire * Costs nothing * Requires Hazard Removal Package ' Volley Fire' * Targeted enemy squad is slowly suppressed over time * Active for 15 seconds. * Costs |num_upgrades = 1 |upgrades = ' Hazard Removal Package' * Allows passive mine detection and removal in exchange for 1x M1 Carbine * Unlocks Wire Cutters * Costs }} UNDER CONSTRUCTION Overview Rear Echelon Troops are the engineer and support infantry of the United States Forces. They are immediately avaliable from the Barrack. Similar to the British Forces and Oberkommando West, they are not required to build base structures as they are already built, unlike the Eastern Front Armies. They can build a variety of defensive structures and repair vehicles and structures for the United States Forces. Weapons Initially. the squad will be armed with four (five if they are vet 3 without any picked-up weapons or upgrades) M1 carbines. While they have a high rate of fire, their accuracy is lacking, doing at best mediocre damage at close against infantry. Additionally, they have the worse on-the-move accuracy. (0.25) with their carbines, hindering their damage potential more so while moving. Like other US infantry, they can be equiped with BARs, Bazookas, and/or with the proper doctrine: M1919 .30 cal LMGS. Two or one of each of these weapons can be held like other US infantry (excluding Rangers for their 3 weapon slots. Also note that like other US infantry squads, only one .30 cal LMG can be held. With paratroopers being an exception to this with their double LMG upgrade.) These weapons preform identically to other infantry using them (except with bazooka used by rangers and paratroopers), and can boost the anti-infantry and anti-vehicle effectiveness. However, due to poor base anti-infantry of the rear echelon troops, as BARs and .30 Cal LMGs do not synergize with their initial weapons as they do with any another US infantry. (Though, they will significantly boost the suppression from their valloy fire and DPS from the gunner holding the BAR/.30 cal.) A more common choice for weapons to equip Rear Echelons with are bazookas, which allows them to destroy and support against heavior vehicles, while being a cheap infantry squad to be augmented as an AT support squad. Produces Abilites Upgrades Veterancy History Gallery Rear Echelon.PNG|A defense with two Rear Echelon squads and a Fighting position against an OKW advance.